Surprises and Repercussions
by LogicalGranger
Summary: I promised myself that nothing bad could happen this year, I won't make the same mistakes, I'll try harder. This year, I'm going to be me. Annabeth Chase made mistakes last year, Percy Jackson has a past he'd rather not share. When Percy transfers to Goode high, he enters a hierarchy more complicated than any he's seen before. When you enter, there's no turning back around...
1. The new me

**Hi guys! So this is my first official fanfiction, I tried one in the past and it was totally horrible! Anyway, this is a high school fan fic with the PJO characters. I know you're thinking that it sounds so generic, but I have so many twists and I guarantee that you'll enjoy it. I'm sorry if it's terrible because I'm a bad writer but I like writing, so it kinda sucks for me…**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

I look out of Thalia's convertible whilst daydreaming about all of the things that could go wrong this year at Goode high. For starters, Luke could start bothering me about our messy break up last year. Or, perhaps I could do something totally embarrassing and it could be published in the school's unofficial magazine that's run by the media club as a gossip hub.

I promised myself that nothing bad could happen this year, I won't make the same mistakes, I'll try harder. This year, I'm going to be me.

Percy POV

Great, first day and I'm already late. First, it was the shower of kisses from my mum, the extensive traffic and now being held up looking for a parking spot. I made a mental note to wake up before everyone else in the apartment so I wouldn't be held up again.

After finally finding a parking space, I made my way to the school reception and signed in and got my timetable. Apparently, everyone else had received theirs on the last day of term, something to do with getting to know your classmates over the summer so the teacher can get straight into teaching and skip the introductory lessons.

I looked at my timetable and saw that I had algebra with Miss. Dodds first, then band with Mr. Apollo, Home economics with Mr. Pan and finally a free period. I had asked the receptionist what we do in free periods and she told me that you have to either study in the library, or join an extracurricular activity. I knew on the spot I was going to try out for the swim team. Swimming has been my passion since my Mum first took me to the compulsory lessons that were taught at kindergarten. The bell ringing signalled an end to my swimming fantasy as I tried to push my way through the bustling crowds in the halls.

Annabeth POV

Thalia, Piper, Hazel and I all organised meeting points for lunch and headed off to home room. This year, I was in Mr. Brunner's form. Aparently, the new boy was too, as I found out after walking into the room and sitting down just as the bell went. I didn't realise Thalia was behind me when I stopped and scoured the room for potential jerks.

"Ouch!" Thalia complained whilst she banged into me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying not to break my stare with the boy at the back of the room.

"Thals," I whispered, nodding my head in Luke's direction as we sat down at our desks.

"Oh my gods Annie! Why can't that douche bag leave you alone?"

"I don't know! Last I heard he was in Mr. Apollo's form this year."

"He must've transferred last minute to be closer to get to you!"

"Oh gods, no!" The conversation went on like this until Mr. Brunner broke the noise down after stopping talking to a guy with dark hair. _He must be the new guy._ I thought whilst arranging my papers in my folders.

"Class, this is Percy Jackson, he's transferred here from Delphi high. I hope you'll all do your best to make him feel welcome. Percy, go and sit next to Jason Grace, Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang. Boys, you'll be Percy's guides for the day. Okay, let's get started then shall we? Roll call…"

Percy POV

After home room, I was led to my next class by the three guys that were going to be my 'guides' for the day.

"So," the blonde dude called Jason said, "Any hobbies? What are you going to do in free period today?"

"I was thinking about trying for the swim team. It's kind of my passion, what about you guys?"

"We're on the team, apart from Valdez," Frank said.

"Tech club is much more macho, swimming in tight speedos whilst the ladies are watching, not cool bro, not cool" Leo taunted.

"Whatever man, whatever" Jason replied, "So, our first lesson is algebra, it kinda sucks because mrs. Dodds wears clothes covered in mothballs, smells like she hasn't showered in a thousand years and has many, many hairs in places that shouldn't be possible for a woman…"

"That sounds great." I said sarcastically, "Anyway, off the depressing subjects, what else do you do for fun?"

"Well," Leo started, wiggling his eyebrows at Jason, "Gracey here, has a girlfriend. She's called Piper Mclean, Frank is basically in a relationship with Hazel Levesque and I am a free spirit because all da ladies love leo!"

"He once wired the scoring board for the swim meet-ups to say that!" Frank added.

"Coming back to the whole 'basically' story Leo was telling me. What does he mean?" I asked.

"Well, Frank here, hangs out with Hazel a lot. They're just pretty shy." Jason interjected before Frank could say anything. From the other end of the hall I could hear muffled jeering and shouting, maybe it was a drama practice? I didn't ask the others what it was. Frank was going a bit red, but luckily I noticed we had reached the class just as the bell rung. A blonde girl barged out of the room in quite a state.

Jason asked her whether she was okay but she just replied with whatever and ran off.

Annabeth POV

I reached Algebra early, so I opened my bag to find my papers but accidentally dropped them all on the floor. Thalia was quickly going to the office to ask about something she had lost at the end of last year, so I was on my own. Just as I was about to lean down to grab them all, a pale white hand leant down to help me. I looked up and saw the school's quiet emo guy, Nico DiAngelo helping me.

"You dropped these?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks for the help." I replied awkwardly as I took them back.

"No problem" He said.

When he had sat down at the back of the room, fading into the shadow of the filing cabinet, blending with the surroundings, Luke and his posse strutted in, knocking over my desk in the process.

"Oops, sorry Annabitch," He said, adding as much malice as possible into the words.

"What the hell Luke?" I exclaimed.

"It was an accident," He replied simply.

"Yeah right! I broke up with you last year because you were a douche bag! You're horrible to everyone and everything, you slack off and bully my friends. I thought it would stop this year, clearly not. Go and find someone else to bully! I don't care and I'm never going to get back together with you, you, you…"

"Can't think of any insults Annabitch?"

I stormed out of the room signalling a rude hand sign as I went. I stormed past the new guy with his 'guides'.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Jason asked, concerned.

"Whatever." I replied, running to the bathroom.


	2. Girl friends and young staff

**So, did anyone like my last chapter? If you could, I'd love it if you'd R &R because I want to have a vote!**

 **PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **I want to know whether you guys want Rachel Dare to be bitchy or nice…**

 **In the reviews, write which one! I need to know quite soon because I'm writing these chapters in quick succession so Rachel needs to be introduced asap! 3**

 **Anyway, I hope you all have lovely days, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Reyna is OOC… sorry)**

… **...x…**

Percy POV

I entered the class, wary from the warnings Jason had given me before. It seems everyone was there, except from that blonde girl and her friend with the choppy black hair. Miss Dodds told us to sit near the front. I understand why, I look like a bit of a rebel. I'm really not. I wouldn't hurt a fly, unless it was a mosquito, they get on my nerves…

Anyway, the starter activity was on the board, so I took out my papers and started. The good thing was, I'd already covered this last year at Delphi.

5 minutes later the black haired girl appeared at the door and talked to Miss Dodds. Clearly she was one of those charmer students that could convince a teacher of anything. She sat down without a fuss and started the activity. She seemed restless though, like something was troubling her. She kept looking back at some blonde dude who was looking pleased with himself.

Halfway through the lesson, the blonde girl turned up. She didn't look like she'd been crying, but I knew better. I could tell when a girl was upset for some reason. She'd clearly applied more make up, but it wasn't really working.

"Annabeth Chase! What is the meaning of this? Come outside with me, we need to talk about punctuality young lady!" Miss Dodds said fuming. I honestly felt sorry for the girl, feeling the wrath of Miss Dodds. I now knew her name, Annabeth Chase, it kind of rolled off the tongue.

The bell went, but there was still no sign of Miss Dodds or that Annabeth girl.

My thoughts were interrupted by Leo saying it was break.

"Come on Percy, we're going to go find the girls, are you coming?" Jason asked me.

"Of course, I don't know where else I can go." I replied.

"Come on then!" Frank said as they started walking out of the room into the hallway.

"One second,!" I said, hanging back to talk to the black haired girl.

I walked up to her and asked whether her friend Annabeth was okay. She told me she didn't know and for me to move over so she could actually find out.

I walked over the class room, swinging my bag over my back. I spotted the guys at the end of the hall talking to some girls whom I assumed were their girlfriends.

"Hey Percy!" Jason said, signalling him over, "Come meet Piper and Hazel. Pipes and Hazel, Percy, Percy, Pipes and Hazel."

"Thanks for the confusing introduction blonde superman." Piper sighed as she came right in with a hug for Percy. Hazel was a bit more reserved but she said hi and waved.

"Have any of you seen Annabeth?" Hazel asked,concerned.

"She came into class half way through, she looked like she'd been crying, but then Miss Dodds took her out and we haven't seen her since. She came storming out of the class room just before we arrived though so I don't know what that was about…" Frank replied. Hazel and Piper exchanged looks before Piper kissed Jason on the cheek and lead Hazel on a man hunt for Annabeth whilst saying she'd find them at lunch.

"What was that about?" I asked Jason.

"Annabeth had a messy breakup with Luke Castellan, the captain of the swim team by the way, and he's been horrible to her ever since. They were childhood friends that evolved into something more, but now he just does whatever he can to make her life miserable." Jason replied, looking anxiously around the halls.

"That's really bad, has she told anyone apart from you guys?" I questioned, shocked at Luke's cruelty.

"Technically, she never told us. We witnessed it when he publicly humiliated her by giving tiny pieces of gossip to the media club's gossip magazine. Everyone reads the magazine because it's actually pretty good, but a horrible way to get revenge on someone." Leo said wistfully.

"Oh gods, that's seriously bad!" I exclaimed. Our conversation got cut off by the bell ringing.

"Have you guys got band now?" I asked them, hoping at least one of them had.

"I do!" Leo said ecstatically, "Nobody ever has band at the same time as me!"

"Well, we better get going if we don't want to be late." I told Leo.

"See you guys at lunch!" Leo shouted over his shoulder as the crowds started bustling around the group.

Annabeth POV:

I had been given a brutal telling off by Miss Dodds, who soon realised I had been crying and took me to the school's counselor, a lady called Mrs. Hera. I totally hated her and as soon as Miss Dodds dropped me off in front of her office, I made a beeline straight for the library. Hoping nobody would notice why I was out of class.

"Hello Annabeth!" The librarian said cheerily. She was a small woman who would often be mistaken for a student if she didn't have her staff pass hanging on her shoulders.

"Hi Miss Hestia." I replied, putting on a smile.

"You do realise it's not free period yet, don't you?" She called over her shoulder as she picked up a stack of books that was almost as tall as her.

"Yes, the teacher just asked me to come and study in the library this period for somewhere quiet." I lied through my teeth. I couldn't stand lying to Miss. Hestia, she was such a sweet person, and you always felt at home in the library when she was there. ( **A/N: See what I did there? huh? HUH!?)** Last year, with help from the book club, the school raised some money to build a cute periodic fireplace to warm up the freezing room in the winter and add a more homey touch to the room. To make it a place where students would want to study. ( **A/N: See what I did there again?)**

"No lying Annabeth, I can tell when you lie. Also, if a teacher wants a student to study in the library, they send an email in advance to book a desk. Get back to class." Miss Hestia replied aroud her book pile.

"But, Miss Hestia," I said, adding puppy dog eyes.

"No Annabeth, get back to class before I call the reception."

"Okay, I'll see you at free period." I told her before I exited the room.

Percy POV

Annabeth had shown up at band, so I'm willing to bet that she'll be in home ec too. Anyway, Leo led me to the front of the hustle of chairs and sat me down.

"Why are we sat at the front?" I asked him.

"Mr Apollo is the coolest teacher and he's nice to the guys that sit at the front, I happen to be a particular favourite of his after I helped him out on a few occasions with my technology skills." Leo replied whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do you do that to creep people out?" I questioned, "Because it's certainly working."

Just as Leo was about to speak again, Annabeth and the black haired girl that was rude to me in algebra walked in. Behind them was a guy that looked about 5 years older than us strolled in and sat down on the spinny chair at the front of the room.

I looked at Leo questioningly, but he had all of his attention focused on the guy whilst he twiddled a pipe cleaner in his fingers, moulding it into different shapes then squishing them again.

"Hello class," The guy said, "I'm Mr. Apollo, but you can call me Mr. Apollo. Welcome to the best class of your lives…"

 **So, I forgot to do an author's note at the end of the last chapter, but thanks for the reviews! I'm updating twice today because my creative juices were flowing like mad.**

 **If I get 3 more reviews I'll update again as many times as possible tomorrow!**

 **Before you go, I want you to consider what I said at the top of the page. Please vote whether you think Rachel should be nice or bitchy. I have to introduce her soon, so vote ASAP!**

 **ilysm xxx**


End file.
